


Least of All

by megankelly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megankelly/pseuds/megankelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott can't make Allison and Derek's wedding, but he does send a present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Least of All

Scott couldn’t make it to the wedding, but he sent a gift. It’s in the pile of stuff Allison and Derek are sorting through a few days after they’ve gotten back from their honeymoon. Derek sees Scott’s name on the wrapping paper and hands it to Allison.

“You open it,” Derek says. He’s not looking at Allison as he hands over a small box wrapped in gold.

It’s been years, but Scott is still a sore spot for Derek. When Derek was completely alone, the only hope he had for family—for having anyone who cared—was Scott, this stupid kid who had just been bit, and so, yeah, he let himself get a little bit attached, underneath all the threats and the growling. Though Scott begrudgingly partnered with him through his last few years of high school, he didn’t join the pack. Instead he left Beacon Hills for some college in the east, where he had a run-in with an Alpha werewolf and became an Alpha himself. After a big fight with Derek, Isaac bought himself a plane ticket and Scott took him into his own pack.

Derek is glad Scott couldn’t come to the wedding, but he won’t say that to Allison.

Allison gently begins tearing at the gold wrapping paper. She’s hoping that it’s a tactful present. She remembers that day sophomore year of high school—seven years ago now—when he sent her pictures of them kissing though they’d been broken up. Allison knows he’s mostly over her now (Erica heard from Isaac that Scott reconnected with this girl from Beacon Hills, Harley, that he and Stiles had hung out with a lot before they got caught up in werewolf drama. They’re dating now, which Allison thinks is nice…even if she’s a bit skeptical of the girl for badmouthing her in the hallway that one time.) but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t have any residual feelings.

For Allison, though, that relationship feels so far away. Far away enough that she can look on it with nostalgic fondness, but not much more than that. For months after their break-up, she was devastated. Then, one day, she wasn’t anymore. It was barely ever on her mind by freshman year of college. She was home on fall break when things with Derek started. She was in the grocery store, buying some food for her and her dad’s Thanksgiving gathering for two, when she saw Derek looking at turkeys and she had thought about how Kate—how hunters—were the reason he didn’t have a huge house full of Hales to have Thanksgiving dinner with. All of a sudden she was impulsively going up and inviting him to join them, even though all logic was screaming that it would be the most awkward dinner ever. He had looked at her suspiciously, of course.

“Don’t tell me you have plans,” Allison had said. “I’m sure Erica and Boyd are going to be with their families and Scott told me Isaac’s been staying at his house over Thanksgiving break.”

“I don’t have plans,” Derek had answered.

“So come. Or, you know, don’t. Just—uh—have a happy Thanksgiving, alright?” she had said.

And then he had showed up. He had showed up and was miserable and quiet and couldn’t look her or her father in the eyes the whole time, but he had showed up. He had brought pumpkin pie with him, too. That had been the start.

Allison and Derek hadn’t fallen together as naturally as she and Scott had. They fought way too often. Sometimes they closed themselves off from each other completely, not talking for weeks because some wound was still too fresh. It was slow-building, sometimes tedious work, just to be at peace with each other. But then Derek would get it when Allison called him at 3 a.m. and said she wished she still wasn’t afraid of herself, or Allison would stroke his hand and tell him it’s okay, it’s alright for now, when Derek felt bad for not being better at trust, or Derek would laugh and it was the best sound in the world, or Allison would smile and it was at him and it made him feel less alone than he had felt in years, and all that work became worth it.

She’s not surprised that there’s a scrapbook underneath the gold wrapping paper. When she was dating Scott, he hadn’t known how to control his eyes flashing yet, and she had always tried to hide her disappointment at not being able to plaster her walls and the inside of locker with photos of them together. The first page has a note from Scott in his messy scrawl.

“I’ll read it out loud,” Allison says, almost inquisitively, to Derek.

He nods. She starts to read and he starts playing with her hair.

“Dear Derek and Allison, I’m sorry I couldn’t be there. I just found out about these two twin werewolf girls who lost their family in Arkansas so we went down to check on them and have ended up taking them into our pack. They’re having a really difficult time with coping, so I didn’t want to leave them. Isaac’s been really great with them. I’m so excited for when he graduates and can really be a therapist. Isaac says hi, by the way. Actually, the twins have made me think about how strong you have to be, Derek—well, actually, how strong you both have to be. Losing your family at a young age like that—it changes who you are. Which is something I don’t know if I completely understood back when I was in high school. You were such a mystery, Derek. And for a while, Allison, you became one too. Now I see that you have to be strong to trust people, in the face of that. You have to be strong to love. And it’s a battle. If anyone is strong enough for that battle, it’s you two. So, even though you’re my first love, Allison, I have to admit Derek’s a good choice. Don’t let him intimidate teenagers so much, though. Anyway, fill this scrapbook with tons of your memories. I hope I’ll get to Beacon Hills sometime soon to see it and the both of you! Love, Scott McCall.”

Allison thinks that the note is sweet—a little bit unnecessarily personal when really a “Congratulations!” would suffice, but sweet all the same. She looks over at Derek for his reaction. He’s wearing just a little bit of a smile.

“Sap,” Allison says, smirking at him.

“I am not. It was…that was nice, that’s all.”

“It was nice,” Allison agrees. “And he was right; we are strong.” She laces her fingers through his. “I made a good choice.”

“Me too. I guess we’re both really lucky I was so hungry for turkey that night.”

She swats playfully at his arm. “Like that’s the only reason you came.”

“Well, I didn’t come expecting this,” he says. Then his tone becomes more serious. “I don’t—well, ever since—I hadn’t expected anything like this. With anyone.”

“But least of all me?”

“Least of all you,” he repeats back to her.

This is actually something they say to each other often, when talking about falling love. One of them taking “But least of all me?” and the other, “Least of all you.”They need these words. They have to acknowledge the absurdity of their relationship, the immense challenge, or it feels like lying. Plus, they do take pride in it. That they should be the last people on earth the other should be with—but yet, here they are, in love. Here they are taking care of each other.

Allison puts down the scrapbook on the coffee table and snuggles into Derek’s side. “I like that we’re married,” she says softly.

“Me too.”

“You know, Scott didn’t even sound that jealous.”

“Well, he should be.”

He brushes her hair away from her face and he kisses her and she thinks, this is who she is supposed to be with, most of all.


End file.
